


Mini Marauders: Hogwarts Adventures

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Draco Malfoy, Cute Harry Potter, Cute Severus Snape, De-Aged Severus Snape, Eventual Blaise and Neville, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Hogwarts First Year, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Luna Lovegood aged up by a year, M/M, No Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), No Chosen One, No prophecy, Originally just supposed to be Snarry, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Severus Snape, Snape is Harry’s age, Voldemort disappears cuz I said so, dont mind me, don’t read it, extreme fluff, fluff as an olympic sport, if you don’t like it, kinda slow burn, not sure how this happened, the weasley twins are a comedy show, throwing traditional plot out the window
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Harry, Draco, and Sev meet on the train. They become friends, are sorted into Ravenclaw..Much fluff and laughter ensues...(Sorry, I’m terrible at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

Harry hugged his mum and dad goodbye, waving cheekily at Uncle Moony and Padfoot at he got on the train.

“Bye, cub!” Padfoot yelled, grinning.

“Bye!”

Harry walked through the train, looking for an empty compartment. His family had told him exactly whatto expect on his journey to Hogwarts and how he’d be sorted, so it was with a confident smile on his face that Harry opened a nearly empty compartment and asked, “Do you mind if I sit here?”

A boy his age with long, silky black hair looked up and said, “Of course not. Make yourself comfortable, it’s going to be a long ride.”

Harry sat down and smiled at the other boy, “I’m Harrison Potter, but please call me Harry.”

“Nice to meet you, Harry. I’m Severus Snape, but I go by Sev.”

Harry smiled happily at Sev for a moment and then dug a small map out of his bag. Using a shortcut only those of Marauder blood could, so as not to bring attention to himself by using a wand, he opened the map and looked at the teachers traveling through the castle.

Dumbledore was pacing in his study, as was usual, if Dad was to be believed, while McGonagall was walking towards the Great Hall with Flitwick. He’d need to be careful to call his teachers by their Professional names, as he was used to seeing their real ones on the map. His dad had given it to him the night before and told him to have fun with his friends.

Harry’s thoughts were interrupted by the compartment opening again, just as the train began to pull out of the station. A tall, slim blonde boy with almost delicate features stood in the doorway.

“Can I join you ?” He asked in a gentle voice that somehow was soft and commanded their attention at the same time.

“Yes, of course!” Harry replied, moving over to make room for the newcomer. “I’m Harry and that’s Sev.” He pointed at the other boy who was now reading a book, one leg draped over the other.

“I’m Draco.” The blonde said, giving him a tiny smile.

Sev closed his book and asked, “What house do you guys want to be in? I don’t know, myself.”

“My family wants me to be in Gryffindor, but I suspect I’ll be a Ravenclaw, and Uncle Moony agrees.” Harry said quietly.

“I’m from a Slytherin family, but my mother is Ravenclaw. I don’t have a problem with any of the houses really.” Draco added.

The boys chatted quietly until a prefect came around and told them they should change into their robes.

Feeling shy around the boys, Harry tugged his robes on over the clothes he was already wearing.

Sev changed quickly, flashing glimpses of creamy skin as he tugged his jumper on, the color similar to his previous clothes.

Draco followed Harry’s example and put his robes over his clothes.

They finished just as the train came to a slow halt.

Leaving their trunks on the train, the boys followed a giant man named Hagrid to some boats.

They claimed one for themselves and were joined by another boy with brown hair and a toad named Neville.

Harry and Draco talked in hushed voices about how the school purposely did the boat ride to first years so the rest of the school could get into the Great Hall before them, while Sev sat quietly and smiled at the other boys. Neville clutched his toad tightly to his chestand looked wide eyed around him.

They made it to the castle and Sev helped Draco and Harry out. The three boys already felt close, despite only having known each other for a few hours. They stood next to each other as they were led up some stairs and talked to by a tall, strict looking teacher with grey hair and piercing blue eyes who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall.

“Welcome to Hogwarts.” She told them looking around at them briefly, eyes lingering on Neville’s wriggling toad. She gave a speech about the Sorting Ceremony and the different houses, which Harry tuned out, already knowing everything.

Then she led them into the Great Hall. Everything was just as his parents had said, with four house tables, floating candles, and an enchanted ceiling. The older students were watching the first years curiously and Harry felt a little tiny bit nervous for the first time since saying goodbye to his parents.

McGonagall had started calling names and Harry watched many people get sorted before she called, “Draco Malfoy.”

The blonde waved to Harry and Sev and sat down on the stool, hat covering his head.

After a moment, the hat cried, “Ravenclaw!” and Draco got up, smiling. He went and sat down at the Ravenclaw table and watched nervously as Harry was sorted.

Harry sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

“Hello, Harry. I see you have a strong mind and a kind heart. You are brave, cunning, smart, and loyal. But where to put you?”

“I’d love to be in Ravenclaw! I bet I’d learn a lot and my friend Draco is there.” Harry told the hat.

“Very well, if you are sure. Ravenclaw!”

The hat was removed and Harry stood up, joining Draco at the Ravenclaw table. Sev soon followed, and the three friends stared at each other with huge grins. They were all together!

Dumbledore stood and said some nonsense and then their plates filled from the kitchens below.

Harry murmured thanks to the house elves and was rewarded with a beautiful little cookie that appeared on his plate, sugar with intricate patterns in icing.

He started eating and surveyed the teachers table, spotting Binns, McGonagall, Flitwick, Quirrel, Slughorn, and Hagrid. No one surprising, at least that he recognized.

Sev finished the sandwich he was eating and asked, “Do you think we’ll be able to share a dorm room? I heard that Ravenclaw lets us choose our dorm mates, but I’m not sure if it’s true or not.”

“I hope so!” Draco exclaimed, biting into a small carrot.

They finished eating and waited until they were dismissed from dinner, after a harrowing rendition of the school song.

They followed the prefects through the hallways, Harry recognizing a few secret passageways had Padfoot mentioned. They arrived at a locked door in one of the towers.

“To enter the common room, you must answer a riddle correctly.” The male prefect, who had introduced himself as Devin, told them.

“A simple silver thing I hide, but yet it is a thing of pride.” The raven on the door said, the voice echoing through its open beak.

“Would anyone like to try?” The other prefect, whose name was Mirala, asked.

Harry raised his hand hopefully.

“Yes, you, Potter, was it?”

“Yes, um, the answer to the riddle is a ring box.”

There was a click and the door swung open.

“Well done, you.” Devin congratulated Harry as they walked inside.

He directed the boys to a hallway, the girls going into another with Mirala. “Okay, everyone. Find a room and press your hand to the door. Your name will appear on the nameplate and then only you will be able to enter unless you give someone else permission. Only up to four in a room, please.”

Harry hurried over to a door next to the bathroom and pressed his hand to it. There was a suction feeling for a second and then his name appeared.

Draco and Sev mimicked him and soon the three boys were lying contentedly on their new beds, trunks unpacked and luggage neatly tucked away.

“I’m happy all first years take classes together, so we’ll be together all day.” Draco murmured sleepily before drifting off to sleep, Harry and Sev right behind, happy but tired from their eventful day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Harry woke up a little early and lay there for a while, deep in thought. He was writing in a small notebook by the time the other boys woke up.

“Good morning, Sev! Good morning, Draco! Once you get dressed, we can go down to breakfast.” Harry said, smiling widely at his new friends.

Grumbling, Sev stood up and stretched, letting out a little sigh.

“Harry, I think we should call Sev Old Man Sev from now on!” Draco said, laughing.

Sev gave him a grumpy look.

“Or maybe Grumpypants?” Harry replied, giggling.

“Stop it, you two!” Sev laughed now too, and went into the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

Once they were ready, Harry led them to the Great Hall using the secret passageways.

“How do you know about all of those passageways?” Draco asked, munching on a piece of toast.

Glancing around to make sure no one was watching them, Harry said quietly, “The Marauders Map. My family made it while they were at school and they got up to lots of pranks. My dad gave it to me, I assume because he wants me to do the same.”

“We are not worthy!” Two red haired wizards cried from behind him, startling Harry so much he almost pitched face first into a plate of muffins.

“Fred and George Weasley, at your service.” The boys bowed. “We are pranksters, and found a Marauders Map in Filch’s office. It’s been ever so helpful!”

“So that’s where Uncle Padfoot’s map went.” Harry laughed. “I’ll be sure to tell him that you’re making good use of it.”

“We better get on our way, but we’d love to talk later if you don’t mind.”

They said, waving farewell.

“Sure, why not. Bye, Fred, George.” Harry said, somehow able to tell the two apart.

“Okay, now I’m really curious!” Sev said.

They finished breakfast and got their schedules from Flitwick, their Head of House.

As predicted, the three had all classes together. The first of the day was Potions.

Sev was really excited for it, because he loved brewing potions and wanted to be a Potions Master later in life. Draco and Harry weren’t bad themselves, but Harry wanted to be a teacher, and Draco a healer.

Slughorn was already there when they arrived, setting up for the class.

“Why, hello, boys. You’re a few minutes early, would you mind helping a tired old man like me set up?” He asked.

“We’d be happy to help!” Draco said, with Sev and Harry murmuring their agreement.

They helped Slughorn set up some ingredients and a cauldron at the front of the room and put a textbook on every table.

“Thank you for your help, my boys. What did you say your names were again?”

“I’m Harry Potter.”

“Severus Snape.”

“Draco Malfoy, sir.”

Slughorn raised an eyebrow. The three boys were playing a smart game if they had intentionally become friends, between their political power and their magic abilities, they would be a formidable team. Even if not, then he was going to collect them for sure. “Well, go on and sit down. We’ll begin soon.”

Other students began to arrive, mostly Ravenclaws with a few early Hufflepuffs tagging along.

Sev and Harry partnered up, leaving Draco to work with Neville, who had been sorted into Hufflepuff.

To their surprise, the clumsy boy was actually a decent hand at Potions if someone watched him carefully to make sure no accidents occurred. Draco was smiling at the end of class as he turned in their perfectly brewed potion.

“What’s your next class?” Neville asked Draco as they were leaving, Sev and Harry close behind. “Transfiguration, I believe.” Draco replied.

“Oh, I’ve got that too!”

“I think we’ll most likely have all of our classes together.” Harry added.

They made it to McGonagall’s classroom and settled down to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

“Well, that was fun, but exhausting!” Draco said as they sat down for dinner.

After Transfiguration, they had gone to Herbology, which Neville had been very enthusiastic about and had quickly become a favorite of Professor Sprout. When he talked about plants, his whole face lit up and he became confident and graceful, a change from his usual shy, clumsy demeanor.

After Herbology had been flying. Harry had figured out that if he wanted the broom to rise off the ground, it would, and he was the first in his class to call his broom successfully. Madam Hooch said he had a natural seat and told him he might want to try out for the Ravenclaw team next year.

Harry agreed, as it sounded like a fun and exciting game where strategy could beat strength. He wouldn’t want to be hit by a bludger though, his father had been during his time as Gryffindor seeker, and had been in the hospital wing for a week!

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Sev almost shyly asked if he could see the Marauders Map later in their dorm.

“Yeah, me too!” Draco chimed in enthusiastically.

“Of course, but let’s not talk about this now, I don’t want anyone else to overhear and turn us in to Flitwick.” Harry replied.

Draco passed Sev the chicken plate at his request and the boys finished the meal with inane chatter.

Once they got back to their dorm, the boys changed, blushing when they caught glimpses of each other’s chests and legs.

Harry dug his map out of his trunk and used the shortcut to open it.

“It shows everyone, what they are doing all the time, where they are all the time, who they’re with, and it even gives me, as the Marauders heir, access to special pranking options and a portkey option back to Potter Manor.”

“That’s incredible!” Draco said, eyeing the map for a second, raising an eyebrow when he saw Fred and George sneaking down a hallway.

Sev flopped over onto Harry’s bed and curled up next to Draco, who was sitting on the edge next to Harry.

“Can you see us?” He asked.

“Yes.” Harry pointed to the three small dots almost overlapping in the Ravenclaw dorms.

“We should get to bed.” Draco said after a few more minutes of talking.

“Nhh, too tired...” Sev groaned, hugging Harry’s pillow.

“Let’s just all sleep on here then.” Harry suggested, trying not to think about the three of them together in a bed.

“Okay.” Draco swan-dived onto the bed and cuddled up with Sev, who was still clutching the pillow like a koala. Harry joined them, and they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry let out a little sigh as he moved closer to the warmth. He woke up when it let out a squeak of protest at being hugged so tightly.

Opening his eyes, he found Draco mere inches from his face, looking back at him with a little smile.

“Morning, Harry.” He said, rolling over and sitting up. “I’m gonna go shower and get dressed, so I’ll leave you to wake up Sev.”

Harry groaned, already knowing how grumpy his friend was in the morning.

Draco left and Harry moved over to Sev, who was still hugging the pillow.

Shaking his head in amusement, Harry pondered how to wake him up with the least amount of difficulty for himself. After a moment, he decided on stealing Sev’s pillow.

When he did so, Sev pouted and made grabby hands for the pillow without opening his eyes.

“Wake up, Sev!” Harry said, flopping on top of him and shaking him.

“All right, all right, I’m up!” Sev’s eyes were open now, and he raised his hands in surrender.

Harry climbed off him and went to get dressed, his job done. He didn’t notice Sev watching him dress with darkened eyes.

-

At lunch, Harry was visited by Fred and George, who sat down on either side of him and said in a conspiratorial voice, “Oh my, Harrykins, you were having fun last night, weren’t you! We think you’re a bit young for that, but no judgement, mate!”

Harry looked at them, confused for a moment, and then blushed a beautiful shade of rose pink when he realized what they were talking about.

“We didn’t do anything, you two! We just were up late talking, and then Sev was being lazy and refused to move, so we all fell asleep on my bed.”

The twins nodded in understanding, and, noticing the trio’s blushing faces, hastily changed the subject.

“Well, Harry, we were wondering if you might possibly be able to part with Padfoot’s owl address? We’d love to send him a letter sometime!” Fred said.

“And we figured, if anyone would know, it’d be you!” George finished.

“Yeah, sure, I bet he and Uncle Moony are gonna love you two.”

The twins wrote the address down and left, leaving Harry, Draco, and Sev with a new prank they thought Harry might like.


	5. Chapter 5

It seemed like it had been mere weeks, not months, by the time Halloween rolled around. The Great Hall was decorated with pumpkins and delicious treats were laid out on the tables for the Halloween feast.

Harry was debating cheerfully with Draco over what kind of sweet was the best, with Sev making sarcastic comments and laughing at their more ridiculous ideas.

“Hey, if you’re gonna be so critical of our choices, why don’t you tell us what you think the best sweet is!” Harry exclaimed after Sev made fun of his suggestion of Bloodpops.

“Fine! The best sweet is Every Flavor Beans because you never know what you’ll get and you can play lots of games with them.”

“That’s actually pretty convincing.” Harry mumbled after a moment.

“Wait, let’s play a game with Bertie Botts then!” Draco said, practically bouncing in his seat after all the sugar he’d already consumed.

“Back at the dorms.” Sev nodded and snuck a package into his robe pocket.

The boys left and went back to their room, changing into pajamas and flopping on the floor with blankets and pillows.

“Let’s do Truth or Dare, but instead of dare you have to eat a bean we choose for you.” Sev told them.

Harry went first, choosing truth and revealing an embarrassing story about his father finding his underwear up on the roof and having to explain how it go up there, much to Draco’s amusement and Sev’s laughter.

Then Draco chose Dare after a moment of deliberation and ate a Pepper flavored bean, grimacing at the taste.

“Ugh, it’s like my tongue is on fire.” He complained, drinking some water and shuddering.

Sev laughed until he chose Dare and received a Vomit flavored bean.

“Never again!” He vowed, both about eating Every Flavors Beans and annoying Draco.

Harry chose truth again and was forced to tell the boys every crush he’d ever had. He was a little nervous about this, as he was essentially revealing his sexuality, and he didn’t know how they would react.

“Well, my first crush was a... boy named Evan. We were friends who met up in the local park every week to play, but when I tried to tell him I liked him, he called me a freak and left. I haven’t talked to him since, and avoid the park now. I haven’t really had any other crushes.” Harry concluded, conveniently leaving out the fact that he was developing crushes on both of his roommates and he had no idea what to do about it.

“Ah, my first crush was also a boy, but I never confessed.” Sev revealed, laying down on his back, eyes closed.

“I’d never had a crush before I came to Hogwarts.” Draco said.

“Wait, past tense, as in you do now?” Sev sat up, sensing some good gossip.

Draco mumbled something incoherent and changed the subject. They finished their game with Harry finally eating a bean and getting Cherry.(“How come he gets a good flavor?” Sev complained.)

Then, they picked up their blankets and pillows, and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

It was around Christmas time when the three boys began making friends other than their small group, the two most noteworthy being two Ravenclaw girls in their year, named Hermione and Luna. They were dating and weren’t shy about showing affection to the other in public, something the boys all admired, though they did not admit to anyone but themselves.

The group was currently sitting outside in the courtyard, bundled up in multiple jumpers and coats, talking about their plans for the winter holiday.

“I’m going back to Malfoy Manor.” Draco said with a grimace, far from his usual cheer and laughter.

“Do you think I could convince your parents to let you stay with me for break?” Harry asked, plotting in his head to rescue Draco and Sev away from their grumpy Slytherin families so they could have fun together at Potter Manor. He knew his mum would love them, and apart from trying a few pranks on them, the rest of his family would leave them alone.

“Oh, please do!” Draco tried to make it sound like he was joking, but his pleading tone told the truth of it.

“I’ll send them a letter, and one to Sev’s parents too, asking if you can stay with me for winter break.” Harry promised.

Luna, who had been silent thus far, said, “I believe that it will work, as long as Draco is able to make it seem like it would be good for his dad’s political power and connections.”

“Good idea, Luna!” Hermione praised her girlfriend.

“Thanks, Mione.” Luna replied, smiling happily.

The group finished talking and began a snowball fight with no teams, just who could get the most covered in snow.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s a bit short

“Yay!” Draco flung himself across the table, falling onto Sev and Harry, blissfully clutching a letter. His parents had responded to his letter and said he could go, but to further his political power during that time.

“The only bad thing is that they still don’t realize I’m not secretly a Slytherin.” Draco sighed.

“Oh cheer up, Draco! You and Sev can both come to my house for break! We’re gonna have so much fun!”

The boys finished breakfast and went to pack their trunks with what they were taking, before heading down to the train station with all the other students leaving for break.

They shared a compartment again, playing a game of Wizard Chess with Draco and Sev playing and Harry refereeing and making jokes. They could all play, but Harry had volunteered to referee.

After a hard-fought game, Draco won, cheering in victory.

They picked up their trunks and shrunk them magically, tucking them in their pockets as the Hogwarts Express screeched to a stop in King’s Cross.

Harry led the way down the platform to where his family was waiting, with Sev and Draco trailing nervously behind.

“Hi, mum! Hi, dad! Hi, Uncle Padfoot! Hi, Uncle Moony!” He cried, hugging each person in turn.

“And these boys must be Sev and Draco! They’re just as cute as you said in your letter.” His mum exclaimed.

“Mummm.” Harry groaned, burying his face in his hands.

Uncle Moony took pity on the boys and led them to a floo fireplace.

“Potter Manor!” He cried, throwing down his powder and disappeared into the flames.

The boys followed behind, escaping Harry’s other family members who had made it their mission to embarrass Harry as much as possible over break.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Spotlight!  
> dysall commented: This is so sweet that you are giving me cavities.

The first thing Harry’s family managed to prank their guests with was by switching their toothpaste out with Giggle Cream, which had the boys collapsed in laughter until Harry found them an hour later.

After sufficiently recovering, the boys plotted revenge on their hosts. With Harry knowing where Padfoot kept his pranking supplies, the possibilities were almost endless.

The prank wars continued for a week before Harry’s exhausted mum made both sides agree to a truce under threat of hiding all the sweets and coffee.

After that, they played Quidditch on the indoor miniature pitch, as the outdoor one was buried in snow, and got to know each other better.

Sev and Draco had passed the Marauders’ little prank test, and so they shared many stories and ideas with the ‘Mini Marauders’, dubbed so by Moony with a laugh.

Draco and Harry were playing Wizard Chess one day, with Sev taking a nap nearby on the couch, when Draco asked, “Are Padfoot and Moony a couple?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Harry replied, moving a pawn.

“I just want to get to know your family better, no reason really.” Draco said quickly, not wanting Harry to get the wrong idea. He just wanted to ask them what a good present for Harry was for Christmas, one that was showing his affection for the other boy, without flat out telling him. He also wanted to ask them if it was possible to be in a relationship with more than one person, as he liked Sev just as much. His father would have a heart attack if he found out that Draco was gay, but he wasn’t about to let that stop him from being with the first two people he’d ever been close to. If they even liked him back. So yeah, he really needed to talk to them, probably Moony first. He seemed the calmer and more responsible of the two.

“Draco, it’s your turn.” Harry said, snapping the blonde out of his thoughts.

“Oh, yes, sorry.” He scanned the board for a moment and then smiled triumphantly as he saw his chance to win.

“Checkmate!”

Sev chose this moment to fall off the couch onto Draco, knocking him on his back.

“What the bloody hell!” Draco cursed, breaking his usual soft spoken, respectful tone in surprise as he let out an oof at the sudden weight on his chest.

Sev had woken up when he fell and was looking at Draco with wide eyes. “I’m so sorry! I don’t know how to say how sorry I am! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” He fussed over Draco until he determined that the smaller boy wasn’t hurt, before turning on Harry, who was laughing.

“Shut up, Harry! It’s not funny.”

Draco had just realized that it was actually quite amusing, and giggled.

“Not you too!” Sev complained, before rolling off of Draco and onto the floor.

“We’re never gonna let you forget this!” Harry managed, before collapsing into laughter once more at the look on Sev’s face.

The boys calmed down and spent the rest of the the afternoon snuggling in a huge pile of blankets and curled up against each other hugging pillows. The mood became soft and serene, and Harry’s mum didn’t have the heart to wake the boys up when she checked on them, only to find them fast asleep in a nest of bedding in the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule! Chaos ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, hope you guys didn't get bored. Enjoy! :D

The morning of Yule dawned bright and cheery, with snow softly dusting the ground as Harry and Draco bounced on Sev’s bed until he got up. They dragged their grumpy friend through the house to the living room, where piles of presents were stacked strategically around the room next to everyone’s chairs.

Harry’s parents were the last to arrive, almost half an hour after Sirius had arrived with a yawning Remus.

Harry’s mum said, “I know you boys have been waiting for a while, so go on, start opening!”

Draco picked up Harry’s present for him first and opened it to find a tiny dragon statuette curled around a mischievous looking kitten and a grumpy looking bat. He started laughing when he figured out what it represented. “Where..ever... did you find this?” He asked, wheezing.

“I made it.” Harry replied shyly. “Do you like the bat?” He smirked at Sev, who had just now seen the statuette. 

“Wait… is that supposed to be me?” He asked.

“Yep.” Harry and Draco started laughing again, and Sev shook his head in disbelief.

Harry opened Sev’s present to him next, and smiled at the package of prank potions his friend had made for him. He really was advanced for his age.

Sev was made to open Draco’s present next, groaning at the sweater that said Old Man Sev on it, but smiling once he found the potion ingredients underneath.

The rest of the present opening went quickly, with Harry giving Sev a rare book he’d found on potion brewing, Draco giving Harry a beautiful journal with a crystal H on the front, something he’d decided on after Remus told him that Harry kept a journal and his current one was almost full, and Sev giving Draco a ton of candy and a small Dragon shaped box.

The boys also received smaller gifts of candy from the adults, which they quickly consumed, much to the horror of Lily. 

Before long, they were speeding around the house, and she forced them to go outside and play to get rid of their energy. James and Sirius joined them in a snowball fight, while Remus and Lily sat together in the kitchen, drinking mugs of tea and chatting.

Later, as the boys were falling asleep, Draco mumbled, “I wish I could stay here forever.”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys come back from the holidays...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... sorry its been awhile -holds out chapter hopefully- maybe this makes up for it? Our boys are so cute aren't they <3

When they arrived at Hogwarts after the holidays, the boys began to hang out with Neville along with Luna and Hermione. Draco also introduced Blaise to everyone and he was an instant hit. The Italian boy was quiet but friendly. He also seemed to have a bit of a crush on Neville, which was obvious to everyone but the Hufflepuff, who liked Blaise back. The rest of the friends had been trying to get them together for ages. They finally started dating after Luna either threatened or coerced Neville into confessing his feelings to Blaise and everyone else laughed themselves silly at the looks on the two boys’ faces after they realized everyone else had known all along.

-

The boys were quickly becoming closer, talking together quietly in the evenings and helping each other with homework. When Valentine’s Day came around, Luna and the rest had all made silly bets on when the three would finally get together.

 

Harry woke up early on Valentine’s Day and took a shower before getting dressed and coming back into the room to wake up Draco and Sev. The other two boys were still sleeping, so he poked and prodded them until they reluctantly got up and started getting ready. Once they were all ready, they went down to the Great Hall together, having a group snicker at the painfully garish pink and red decorations. At least the food was still normal.

 

Harry had a simple breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs, which Draco had more of a Full English, including fried tomatoes, which Sev refused to try even at Draco’s coaxing. Sev was eating a bowl of oatmeal with fruit and staunchly refusing Draco’s attempts to make him try a tomato.

 

The rest of the day went past as fairly normal as well, but at dinner a lot of students were missing. “They’re on dates.” Draco explained quietly when Sev asked, confused.

 

After dinner, Harry was almost bouncing with excitement. He’d asked the house elves to set up his surprise for his friends. He dragged them up the stairs and into their room.

 

Draco and Sev looked around in amazement. Harry had transformed their room from simple and kinda boring to cool and decorated. He’d added furniture and changed the walls above their beds to their favorite colors, which thankfully didn’t clash. Draco burst out laughing when he saw what Harry had somehow put on the empty wall of their dorm. There was an enormous painting of the same dragon, kitten, and bat from his statuette.

 

“This is amazing!!!” Draco practically tackled Harry in a hug, pulling him around in exuberance. Sev joined in and made it a group hug. Harry closed his eyes in contentment, smiling happily. When he opened his eyes, he realized how close their faces were and blushed.

 

“Um…” He started to stay before Draco leaned in and gave him a cute kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, Harry. This means a lot to me.” Sev also gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then the three boys seperated, blushing furiously.


End file.
